


Trick or Treat

by Anaplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 万圣节的小度假
Relationships: Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Kudos: 2





	Trick or Treat

20XX年10月30日，夜十一点  
地点：某处鬼屋豪宅

Hibana从一阵剧烈的头痛中醒来，正欲爬起身，却发现自己手脚皆被捆缚，呈大字型绑在床上不得动弹。她环顾四周发现房间内的家居装潢都比较新且精美但现在却被故意涂旧，弄成一幅破败不堪的景象，甚至还有血迹——也不知道是真的假的。房间里漂浮着迷蒙的雾气，浴室里传来轻快的吹口哨声。  
Hibana回忆了一下，之前自己正和彩六其他几位干员讨论一些装备技术上的问题，分别回到自己房间之后，喝了一杯水便睡下了，之后再醒来就身处此地。甚至不必多想，Hibana就知道是谁才能做出如此恶作剧一般的事情。  
她尝试挣脱绳索的捆缚，却是徒劳。此时，床头的收音机里传来断断续续的声音：  
“Yu……miko，我——我想……沙沙沙……一定……猜到……沙……干了这些事……”  
“沙沙沙……”  
“你有……三十分钟……沙……间……来——来逃出这间屋子……我——沙沙沙……提示……地下车库……有——有你需要的东西……”  
“Happy Halloween……沙……沙……My D……沙沙沙————————”  
收音机里再也没有任何清晰的声音传来，而后便自动关闭。Hibana听见自己的手腕上传来一声十分轻微的“喀哒”声，她猜测是自己被戴上了某种计时器，此时三十分钟开始倒计时。  
Hibana抬头环视自己身边，试图寻找有没有什么工具可以帮助自己解开，或者割断手上的尼龙绳。然后便发现，两腿之间，脚踝位置，有一把战术匕首。她扭动了一下双脚，尝试挣脱，奈何脚上的绳索和手部一样，是结实的尼龙细绳，根本没有办法挣脱。她再次动了动，发现左脚似乎可活动范围比右脚要大一些，于是她又使劲扭动着左脚，活动范围越来越大，最后绳子断了。  
“哼……”Hibana嗤笑，“Grace你还真有心啊。”  
她尝试以脚尖垫起匕首，然后如同投石机一般将匕首扔向自己的头部方向。  
“嘶——”掉落的匕首在床垫上弹跳，划伤了Hibana的脸颊。  
经过一番尝试，Hibana总算是摆脱了捆缚的绳索，她活动了一下手脚，检查了一下脸上的伤——血已经凝结，伤口并不深。手腕脚腕有着明显的勒痕。她的脸色有些不好看，收起了匕首，看了一眼计时器，还剩25分钟，她起身开始调查房间。  
Hibana查看了一下门窗，皆被牢牢封死，用的是镶了钢条的木板，无法破坏，目前可以自由活动的地方只有自己身处的卧室，换衣间，和另一边连接着的，传来花洒声和口哨声的浴室。卧室大门上的钥匙孔明摆着是要自己找到与之匹配的钥匙，于是Hibana选择先去查看那间小小的换衣间。  
换衣间内除了一个柜子，再无其他。她搜索了一遍柜子，发现了一个盒子，上面粘着带血的纸条。她拿起盒子，看起了字条上的内容：  
where is the key？  
“无聊……”Hibana撇嘴。晃了晃盒子，里面传来一阵片装硬物撞击盒子发出的响声。盒子的锁是嵌在盒子本身的数字密码锁，四位数。  
走出换衣间，Hibana把盒子随意丢在床上，然后选择去调查浴室。浴室内的陈设十分简单，除了淋浴区域，就只有角落里的家具。花洒一直在运作，Hibana始终分辨不清楚那轻快的口哨声是从哪里传来的。浴室的门窗也皆被封死，Hibana径直走到角落摆放着的小柜，在一只做工极为逼真的断手下面，Hibana发现了一盘老式的录音磁带，标签上歪歪扭扭地以红墨水写着“Guilty-1”。她把录音磁带拿回卧室，用床头那个两用收音机开始播放。  
“Joe，还记得我找你说的炸药的事么……”  
Hibana有些惊讶，这是自己前不久和Thermite的聊天记录，她希望这位老朋友能给她一些帮助，好让她改良一下自己的爆破弹丸。为了这件事，她找了Thermite好几次，聊了很久关于炸药配方的一些事情。  
录音时长约三分钟，是一些聊天的片段，中间出现过几个数字，原本是Thermite告诉她的炸药配方中一些成分的比例，在这里，自然而然成为了密码。Hibana将轮锁上的数字按照录音中出现的数字顺序输入，盒子打开了，里面放着一把骨状铁钥匙。  
听完录音后的Hibana脸色阴沉，她打开卧室大门，看了一眼计时器——还剩不到20分钟。走之前，她带上了床头那个两用收音机。  
出了卧室，整间屋子的大致结构便能从屋外的走廊上看个大概。整间屋子此时都阴森恐怖，南瓜灯，石像鬼，血迹，还有不时传来的电话铃声。主卧室隔壁是一间儿童房，儿童房的对面是一间看起来还没有装潢完全的房间，里面摆了一些工具和建筑材料。二楼的房间一共就这三间。为了避免浪费时间，Hibana决定将楼上探索一遍，避免有线索遗留，在两个楼层之间折返。  
工具间由于简单，Hibana很快便结束了调查，在角落的石像鬼嘴中发现了一个奇怪的铁片，似乎是某个东西的一部分，她选择装进了口袋。进入儿童房，响起了一阵八音盒音乐。Hibana没去在意，她扫视着整个房间，试图寻找线索。最后在渗着血的床头柜里，她发现第二盘老式录音带，上面标着“Guilty-2”，装在透明塑料盒中。Hibana取出录音带听了起来。  
“Tina，走，一起去进行体术训练吧……”  
这段录音一样长达三分钟左右，是自己几天前和Frost进行的一场体术训练。这其中并没有包含一些别的东西，Hibana将两盘磁带收入在房间里找到的一个小绒袋中，结束了二楼的调查。  
通过儿童房旁边的楼梯，Hibana来到一楼，一边通往厨房，一边通往起居室，楼梯则拐弯延伸到地下。她想起Dokkaebi在收音机里的那段话，于是决定，先向地下车库走去。  
从楼梯下来，右侧紧贴着一扇关闭的门，左侧则通向健身室。Hibana慢步走进健身室，相比二楼，这里昏暗的灯光，迷蒙的雾气，让她有些看不清楚。努力适应了光线之后，Hibana看清了这里的结构，也明白了那扇关闭的门是唯一通向车库的地方。由健身房一侧的楼梯向上，Hibana来到豪宅的厨房。突然掉到地上的玻璃瓶发出的碎裂声响吓了她一跳。  
“Grace……有些时候你真的过分了……”Hibana皱着眉头，心里这么想着。  
她就近从橱柜开始调查，突然转起来的微波炉引起了她的注意。她关闭了微波炉，打开门之后发现了一块铁片，形状和在工具间发现的那块相似，却又有所不同。Hibana看了一眼计时器，还有不到14分钟。她加快了调查的速度。在其中一个橱柜，她发现了第三盘录音带——“Guilty-3”。她将录音带放进收音机播放，一边听录音一边调查。  
“你是Hibana吗？”  
“是。”  
“我是新加入小队的干员，Alibi，隶属于意大利特别干预行动组。加入之后一直没有机会和你见面。”  
“你好，有什么事吗？”  
“是这样的，之前听说过你的事迹，所以有些东西希望向你请教……”  
是五天前Alibi和自己的聊天记录。  
Hibana冷笑了一声，似乎想到了一些什么东西。  
搜索完厨房，她看了一眼计时器，还有十分钟。  
起居室里，有一张台球桌，上面零散放着一些台球。另一边的沙发上摆着一台笔记本电脑，上面显示的时间和自己的计时器同步。Hibana径直走向笔记本，晃动触控板之后，倒计时界面消失，屏幕中央出现了一个需要输入密码的界面，上方是倒计时，左侧写着几行字：  
“我的Yumiko是个聪明的家伙，这个密码应该难不倒你吧？但是要注意，输错三次密码，或者时间到了，电脑内存储的线索信息就会自行销毁，那就到不了地下车库咯~当然，你可以选择不出去，但是好不容得来的几天假期，你应该不希望全耗在这间屋子吧？屋子里现有的一些工具可没法让你逃出去哦~另外，如果强行拆卸门窗的话，我在上面布置好的小型雷管就会爆炸，把警察引过来可不是什么好事吧~那么，请加油：D”  
Hibana放下电脑，想起刚刚进入起居室的时候瞟了一眼台球桌，台球摆放的形状似乎有些特点，于是她又走去看了一眼。果然，零散的几颗台球组成了小熊星座的图案。她很快便想到，密码可能与经纬度有关，然而所有的门窗皆被木板封住，根本没有办法通过观察北极星的高度角，来得出这里的纬度。她扫视书柜，试图发现一些线索，却没有任何结果。  
还有七分钟，Hibana将屋子里没有去过没有调查过的地方又仔细调查了一遍，没有任何发现。自从明白了这一切都是Dokkaebi捣的鬼之后，Hibana的情绪就有点不对，一盘盘的录音带让自己一点点开始变得愤怒，她心里暗自想着等到自己从这里出去，找到Dokkaebi之后一定要和她大吵一架。  
时间一分一秒的流逝，Hibana绞尽脑汁用尽屋子里所有可能是线索的东西来拼凑密码，将自己认为最正确的一串字符输进去之后，显示密码错误。还剩不到一分钟，Hibana的内心变得异常焦躁，被监视的愤怒和被囚禁的束缚感让她失去了分析的能力。  
  
“ku so！”

最后五秒，她突然意识到了什么，于是输入了一串字符，按下回车。

密码正确。  
  
电脑开始播放一段视频，映入眼帘的首先是Hibana早已熟悉的一串字，“Guilty-4”。然后，屏幕上跳出了Dokkaebi的身影。  
“HI~Yumiko~看来你解开了密码呢，果然很聪明嘛~我知道你一定想知道我为什么要这么做，听接下来的一段录音你就知道啦~”  
Dokkaebi消失，屏幕上复又出现“Guilty-4”的字样。  
“Yumiko~今天天气这么好，不如我们出去玩吧，好久没有一起出去了。”  
“抱歉啦，我有事，之前和Alibi她们约好了一起去试枪，突然爽约不太好。”  
“……可是……”  
“真的抱歉……下次我们再一起好吗？时间快到了，我该走了。”  
一阵脚步声和关门声之后，传来了最后一句话，是Dokkaebi的低语：  
“可是我们已经三个月没有好好说说话，好好在一起了……”  
音频结束，跳出了一段字，提示了先前找到的两块碎片的用途，并且提示了最后一块碎片的所在之地。  
  
Hibana神情有些复杂，她合上了电脑，将最后一块藏在收音机里的碎片拿了出来，将三块碎片拼成了一把钥匙，向车库走去。  
门被打开，Hibana慢慢走进车库，发现这里面点了很多的南瓜灯，车库中央，是一副吸血鬼电影中常出现的棺材。Hibana会心一笑，轻声说：

“ba ka……”

她走到棺材边，蹲下身打开了棺材，里面躺着穿着女式燕尾服，系着斗篷的Dokkaebi。

“Trick or treat？”

“I had your trick, now I want treat。”  
  
  
在见到Dokkaebi的那一刻，Hibana内心的怒火已经熄了一半，似喜非喜地说完那句话后，她顺势坐在棺材旁边，就着四周南瓜灯的光亮，等着Dokkaebi坐起身来。  
棺材中的Dokkaebi缓缓起身，脸上的神情让人根本看不出喜怒哀乐——似笑非笑，似怒非怒，似哀非哀。  
“你不是想要Treat吗？喏，给你。”Dokkaebi扔了一颗糖到Hibana手里。  
Hibana接起来一瞧，是平日里两人最爱吃的大白兔奶糖（这玩意儿出口的，好次）。她的脸色看起来有些阴沉，握着糖不说话。  
  
车库里一时显得有些寂静，南瓜灯里跳动的烛火让两人的脸时明时暗，半阴半阳，捉摸不定。  
  
  
“你知道，我们是军人对么？”  
“是，我们是。可我们也是恋人。”  
“......”  
  
“Grace，我知道，这几个月来我冷落了你。可是那些录音带...你不觉得有些过分了吗？”  
“我从来不觉得自己是什么好人。我承认我是一名军人，但我成为军人，只是因为我被看上了，而这里也足够刺激。”  
“你...”Hibana一时语塞，车库又陷入了寂静。  
  
  
Hibana把玩着手里的奶糖和钥匙。许久之后，她缓慢剥开了糖纸，将奶糖塞进了嘴里。  
她一点点站起身，脑海里闪过了一些画面：  
初见时，她看似天真无邪的外表；  
沉着冷静地扣下扳机，却又在看见敌人鲜血时，嘴角勾出的邪魅一笑；  
总是有意无意出现在自己身边，找自己茬却又示好；  
表露心迹时，脸上那抹似有若无的红晕；  
演习室里，抓着自己要上“计算机”课的性感女博士；  
穿着吊带睡衣来找自己的猫耳娘...  
记忆里她的脸，不管在什么情况下，总能让人隐隐感觉到她内心的争强好胜。  
  
“忘记了你的脆弱，忽略了你的柔软，所以竖起了刺是吗？”  
  
Hibana如此想着，轻轻笑了起来，带着歉意和内疚。  
  
“‘iloveyumiko’，真是一个俗气的密码，不是么？”  
Dokkaebi低着头，Hibana看不见她的表情，然而她紧攥着斗篷的手，出卖了内心。  
她褪去了外套和上衣，跪下了身，轻柔地抱起Dokkaebi，对方没有反抗，也没有回应。  
“I love you，Grace。”  
“我的手脚和脸上都受了伤，已经得到了惩罚，”Hibana在她耳边轻语，“那我是否能得到Treat呢？嗯？”  
Hibana的呼吸和软语在自己耳边萦绕，Dokkaebi渐渐乱了呼吸，情欲在心中涌动，但是委屈的心情也难以自抑。她强压着眼泪，回抱住仅着内衣的Hibana说：  
“你不是已经得到糖了吗？”  
  
“不，我的糖是你，南恩惠。”语罢，在脖颈轻轻一吻，“我可以吃糖吗？甜甜的...奶糖...”  
Hibana退身吻住了Dokkaebi，甘甜的奶糖味逐渐占据了Dokkaebi的口腔，被Hibana加热过的奶糖此时已经变得绵软，舌尖触碰，留下甜蜜的味道。她恶作剧般地咬住Hibana的嘴唇，然后又松了口，低下头轻轻说：“奶糖...真甜...”  
“像你一样，不是么？”Hibana抚摸着Dokkaebi的秀发，微笑。  
Dokkaebi抬起了头，烛火照耀下，她看到了Hibana右脸颊上的那道划伤，指尖轻触，沿着伤痕触摸，指腹能够清晰地感觉到那层结下的薄薄血痂。Dokkaebi不由皱起眉头，千言万语堵在喉头，哽不出，咽不下。  
Hibana握住了脸上那只冰凉的手，亲吻手心：“是不是该好好补偿我呢？honey moon？”  
Hibana将Dokkaebi的斗篷解了下来铺在一边，又将自己的衣服铺在上面，然后将一直坐在棺材中的Dokkaebi扶了出来，坐在了铺好的衣服上。  
燕尾服很贴身，此刻散发的Dokkaebi看起来别样的帅气迷人。Hibana迎上身去，吻住了早已令她迷恋不可自拔的唇瓣，奶糖遗留下的些许甘甜又在两人的唇齿间流连。  
Dokkaebi紧紧搂着自己的脖子不肯松手，Hibana顺势让她躺平在衣服上，不安分的手解起了衬衫的扣子。她能感觉到爱人有些急促的呼吸，和心里对自己的那份渴望与爱。原本的愤怒早已消失，取而代之的是满满的愧疚和想要好好宠爱她的欲望。她轻啄身下人的耳畔，含住了爱人柔嫩的耳垂，以唇齿玩弄着。  
“嗯...呵...”  
绵软酥麻的呻吟飘入脑海，Hibana左手和爱人十指相扣，右手在终于解开所有衬衣扣子之后，迫不及待地撩起内衬的背心，抚摸着对方柔嫩的肌肤，好似焦渴已久的人终于找到了水源。  
Dokkaebi右手紧扣着对方的手，左手抚摸着爱人的脊背，想要被爱抚占有的渴望令她不自觉地将Hibana搂得更紧，双腿甚至想要缠上对方的腰。  
“该有多久没有这么亲密地在一起了呢？”Dokkaebi迷离地想着，思绪和神经却突然被拉扯到自己的乳尖，爱人略带薄茧的指腹轻柔地捏着它，神经电信号顷刻之间便走遍全身，带着“爱欲”的信息。  
“啊...”  
Dokkaebi下意识松开了左手，转而包覆着那只自己身上肆意妄为的手，轻轻揉动着。  
脖颈间是爱人熟悉的气味，Hibana贪恋着这令自己心安不已的味道，一寸寸地吻着爱人的肌肤。突然触碰到吊带不禁让她有些扫兴，她直起了腰，掏出腰间的匕首，眨眼间便割断了吊带和内衣的带扣，在爱人的配合下取出了无辜受创的吊带背心和胸罩之后，她又贴近了爱人的身体，亲吻着：  
“Grace是我最爱的糖...”  
  
“Yumiko也是我最爱的糖...”Dokkaebi的意识早已离乱，话语皆是有气无力。肢体动作却有着高度一致的目的性——索求爱人。  
凌乱的衣衫半掩着肌肉线条优美的躯体，腹上的疤痕不但没有打破这份美丽，反而增添了几分性感。Hibana啃咬着锁骨，留下浅浅的牙印，然后转向爱人挺拔的双峰，含住了早已兴奋挺立的乳尖。  
濡湿柔软的唇舌拨弄着乳尖，Dokkaebi无法克制自己欲望的倾泄，车库里回荡着她粗重的呼吸声和娇媚的呻吟。她能感觉到爱人一点点地向下，解开了黑色长裤，连同被浸湿的亵裤一同拉到了脚踝处。她顺从地分开双腿，爱人的鼻息一阵阵喷在自己的秘处。她知道她要做什么，可喉咙早已拼凑不出完整的语句。于是她捏紧了她结实的手臂，发出了讯号。  
指甲刮过自己的手臂肌肤，Hibana心领神会。她越发伏下身子，让自己的嘴贴近爱人的秘密花园。只是舌头的轻轻触碰便让爱人颤抖。  
Hibana笑了：“饱饮糖浆将是我今夜该做之事。”  
语罢，她将爱人的双腿分开抬起，嘴唇贴近穴口，将那代表爱与渴望的浆液尽数酌取，然后便把舌头刺入欲望的甬道。  
“啊——！Yumiko！”紧锁的喉头终在此时吐出了字句。Dokkaebi清晰地感受到有些粗糙的舌头细心地“照料”着里面的每一处。收缩的内壁与舌头的接触越发紧密，Dokkaebi不自觉开始玩弄自己的双峰，因呻吟而张开的嘴角甚至挂下了银丝。  
“啊...嗯...再...深一点...Yumiko...再深一点嗯......”  
可惜Dokkaebi的要求并没有得到应允，下体的一阵空虚让她睁开了迷离的双眼，爱人熟悉的脸庞出现在眼前，她忘情地吻着自己，将舌头取而代之的，是爱人那双灵巧的手。比起舌头，手指抵达了Dokkaebi的深处，她紧紧抱着Hibana，不停地在她怀里喘息，除了“Yumiko”这个名字，似乎自己再不会别的言词。她忽然在此刻伸出了手，摸索着什么。  
Hibana听见了自己裤扣被解开的声音，一只手摸索进了亵裤，触碰到了自己早已湿润不堪的秘地。  
  
“嗯——”  
  
这一声呻吟，对Dokkaebi来说犹如进军的号角。她将手努力探进有些紧绷的牛仔裤，缓慢而轻巧地在柔软而湿润的缝隙中来回划动。爱人心灵神会，配合地褪下了裤子，自己的手终能顺利地探入秘密花园，如鱼得水。  
  
车库里此刻回响着二人忘情的呻吟，肢体相互纠缠，难以分离；烛火晃动，映出两张深情而迷醉的脸庞；衣衫半掩的躯体上布满了因烛火照耀而熠熠生辉的汗迹。  
当快乐的巅峰终于到达之时，周围的一切都变得虚幻，彼此深情凝视，竟神一般地说出了同一句话：  
  
“You're always my Treat.”


End file.
